


Closet Games

by IshipALMOSTeverything (lizzielula05)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Embarrassed Dean, High School, High School Students Are Awful, Homophobic Language, Jacking off, M/M, Masturbation, Not beta-read, Young Dean Winchester, Young Sam Winchester, sexually confused Dean, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 17:38:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8336812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizzielula05/pseuds/IshipALMOSTeverything
Summary: At sixteen and even though he's only been at this school a couple of weeks, Dean Winchester already has a bit of a reputation with the girls, although it's not the kind of reputation he was going for. When he plays Seven Minutes In Heaven, the first six or so minutes with an unknown partner are fantastic, but then Dean realizes something is really... wrong?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry.

Dean sat in the dark closet, a completely unnecessary blindfold over his eyes, feeling that this whole ordeal couldn't be more ridiculous, and yet somehow still excited. 

When whatever chick's party he was at suggested Seven Minutes In Heaven, he had laughed at the notion, but, looking around the room he realized he would gladly make out with any of the girls here. 

"Yeah, I'm game." He decided. 

The girls all for some reason looked at him and giggled, he shrugged it off, any girl that picked him or got picked or however this worked would be in for the time of her life. 

"I vote the new kid first." Said a busty blonde with an almost conspiratorial look on her face.

"What's your name, hon?" She asked. 

"It'd be Dean, darling." Said Dean, winking. 

"I vote Dean." She repeated, smiling at him. 

"Seconded." Replied every other girl in unison. 

Most of the boys were holding back laughter. "Immature idiots", thought Dean, "probably have never even kissed a girl."

Before he knew what had happened he was sitting in some dusty closet, completely blind. He didn't know a lot about this game, but it did strike him as kind of weird that the boy waited for the girl, he always thought it was the other way round. 

 

There was some discussion and more laughter outside. 

 

The door clicked open and Dean turned his head toward the noise, he could still hear barely suppressed giggling from the other party-goers. 

The door shut again and there was a soft sigh from his partner, careful hands reached up and pulled off the blindfold. 

In the darkness of the room Dean could just barely make out a face, pointed features, a slight but strong looking frame, well defined jawline and cheekbones, a very pretty individual. 

"I'm Dean." Dean said softly. 

"I know." The other person whispered. 

"Can I kiss you?" Dean asked, lowering his tone to match his partners. 

Whoever it was nodded almost imperceptibly in the darkness. 

Dean pressed their lips against his own gently, not faltering for a second. 

Arousal sparked in his chest when his partner kissed back. More boldly now, he moved his lips against theirs, trying to get a feel for them, they responded in like fashion and they were a damn good kisser. 

Dean's style had always been more give, less take, and his partner was taking all they could get, they put their hand into his hair and grabbed a fistful of it, with their other hand on the back of his neck, forcing their lips together and making out in earnest. 

As much as Dean wanted to please the girl before himself, he was not entirely comfortable with becoming "the girl" in this make out session. 

He pushed back slightly, asserting dominance and his partner only kissed him harder. 

It became some kind weird power struggle between the two. At least until Dean's partner slammed him against the locked door and kissed him almost violently, which Dean, for some reason, found incredibly hot. 

Dean put his hands against their chest, but found his partner to be much lacking in that area, he shrugged it off, he'd been with plenty of girls who weren't very developed. But the other person drew back, like they were suddenly nervous. 

"Relax, sweetheart," Dean panted, already missing the pressure on his lips, "it's now how big the equipment is, it's how you use it." 

"Don't call me sweetheart." They replied in a throaty whisper that Dean found immensely arousing. 

Dean let himself be dominated, and he liked it, he liked it a lot. He let his mind wander as his body was worked over by someone who was clearly an expert, he tried to figure out who's tongue it was that was currently down his throat. 

Dean ran his hand through their hair, it was short, not really short, but short. That would narrow it down to maybe about four girls. 

Dean hadn't been been at this school long enough to know all their names but he could mostly picture their faces. 

It could be one of the twins, or that edgy redhead, maybe that one chick about yea high whose name started with a "V"?

None of those quite fit but Dean decided he didn't care that much because whoever the hell his accomplice was had started palming the front of his jeans. 

Dean was painfully hard now, right when he decided he had better cut this session short to avoid any embarrassing accidents his partner stiffened, let out several short gasps and collapsed, pliant against him. 

That was not what Dean was expecting, but it wasn't unwelcome, they nuzzled against his chest and Dean stroked their short hair absently, both of them panting. 

His partner moaned at the touch, and Dean frowned, that was a weirdly masculine sounding moan. 

"So, who exactly are you?" Dean asked.

"Hmm, William, I'm in your history class."  
He said, contentedly. 

And Dean's world spun 180 degrees. 

He knew Will, He had caught him and his boyfriend going at it in a supply closet that Dean and this cute chick named Caely had been using the past for few days.

He remembered how Will had frozen, with a deer in the headlights look on his face. 

Dean was a bit surprised as Will didn't really look the type, so they both stood staring at each other for a few awkward seconds. 

Then Will's boyfriend cleared his throat and Dean muttered sorry and shut the door. 

Dean didn't have anything against guys who were into other guys, but he didn't like guys, right? Right. Right?

While Dean tried to sort through his thoughts the other kids unlocked the closet door. 

"Time's up!" Came jeering voices from the outside room. 

Still feeling very confused and slightly disoriented, Dean stumbled as the door opened and fell on his back. Will fell on top of him. 

Dean's cheeks coloured as the entire tenth grade seemed to be laughing at him: 

"Look at the gay boys!"  
"Oh, aren't they cute."  
"Always thought there was something queer about you, Winchester."

and so much worse. Will shrugged, obviously used to this. 

He scrambled off of Dean and and helped him up, Dean quickly pulled his hand away. 

"Get off me." Dean said as he fleed the room, doubly confused that despite finding out she was actually a he, he was just as hard as ever. 

He looked back at Will once, and was hurt himself to see how hurt he looked. 

Dean hurried through the large, expensive looking house, his face burning with embarrassment as he glanced into each room he passed, looking for his brother. He finally found him sitting cross legged in front of a TV with the hosts younger sister. 

"Hey, Dean what's going on?" Sam asked, looking at his brother with some concern. 

"We're leaving, now."

Sam wisely knew enough not to argue with his brother. 

"See you tomorrow, Emma." He said as Dean essentially dragged him out by his shirt collar. 

"Bye Sam." Said a pretty girl with ponytail, waving confusedly at him. 

"I told you," Sam half yelled as Dean forced him toward the front door, "my family is weird."

"Dean? What's the matter?" Sam asked as he hurried to keep up with his brother. 

Dean just shook his head, his hands were shoved as deep as they would go into his pockets, as though he was physically trying to repress painful memories. 

Dean didn't say another word until they got to the hotel. 

"You good?" He asked Sam. 

"Yeah, Dean I'm fine but what's wrong with you?"

"It's nothing, don't let anyone in."

Without another word Dean went into the bathroom and locked the door. 

Sam squinted suspiciously at the door before turning on the television. 

Dean splashed cold water on his face, trying to decide wether he should think over what just happened, or completely ignore it.

He was leaning toward the second option but noticing he was still half hard, he decided he was far too turned on to think properly anyway. 

But he was not going to jack off because of a guy, he wasn't going to, he wasn't going to, He. Was. Not. Going. To. 

A humiliatingly short time later Dean came, moaning into his sleeve, the feeling of Will's body against his fresh in his mind. 

They didn't go back to that school, it was only week until their dad picked them up anyway. 

Dean knew he should go back, and talk to Will, and he always kind of meant to, he just never did. 

Dean told Sammy a minimal amount of information, and Sam didn't pry. There was one incident where a kid from school asked Dean if he'd "been on his knees recently" in the grocery store, but Dean was ninety percent sure that comment went over his eleven year old brothers head. 

Dean never forgot William Di'Angelo, and, as life would have it, he wouldn't be the last angel Dean kissed.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I like it. Also it took like five frakking hours to write so please comment and like and all that jazz, cheers!


End file.
